


Survival

by K_Popsicle



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark, F/M, Grooming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selling Children to Pay Debts, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, Yon-Rogg's Questionable Behaviours, attempted sexual assault of a minor, non-graphic, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-07 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: A brief look at Minn-Erva's life pre-Captain Marvel events.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

Yon-Rogg saves her life when she’s thirteen, more bones than skin, blooded and desperate for more. Six other people escape the massacre of Muusla-9. She doesn’t escape. She survives.

\- - - - -

“You’re never going to need this, you know.” Yon-Rogg sprawls back on her bed, throwing and catching the small glass orb he’d given her two years before. She watches the action, aware of the movement in the corner of her eye, but continues to read. “You’re joining Starforce aren’t you?” There’s a hint of uncertainty to his voice which is unusual.

“Of course.” She assures but continues to read about heart chambers and the differences between known species.

“And you’ll be part of my team.” He states.

“If I’m allowed.” She agrees, and he makes a dismissive little noise, sits up and faces her earnestly, she turns to him. The orb twists between his fingers while he thinks. When he is decided he pops it back on its stand, the only thing in her room that isn’t utilitarian.

“The only field you’re marking low on is hand to hand combat, if you want to be better you need to train.” He smiles at her and she agrees because not many people smile at her.

\- - - - -

Of course slavery is outlawed, the Kree are a civilized people, but those laws do not apply in the outer worlds or to the very rich.

\- - - - -

Minn-Erva rests her snipper riffle on the rock outcrop and finds her targets. Her fellow cadet rattles commands and she listens to them because she is required to, but when the mission starts to go south she takes the kill shots. One through the cerebral cortex because the shot’s already lined up, and the other through center mass as the target tries to run. He pitches forward with the impact and falls. After that things get messy and all of Yon-Rogg’s hand to hand training comes in handy.

“Cadet Minn-Erva,” their instructing sergeant frowns at her afterwards, “you have a specialization in medicine, why are you here?”

Minn-Erva shrugs one shoulder, “I want to protect the Kree empire,” she parrots like a good soldier would the tone dares him to argue with her. He writes something in her notes before he continues.

“During this exam you ignored the commands of your designated officer and shot two civilians. What do you have to say about that?” She’s fifth in line for reporting and questioning. She knows already that the other cadet’s do not know who started shooting first, or why, they are weak. The instructor was watching the simulation and knows exactly what occurred.

“My designated officer was running a negotiation mission when it was clear force was required. We subdued the civilians quickly and efficiently with no loss of life for our Kree forces.” She explains and her instructing sergeant makes another note on her file.

\- - - - -

At five her mother surrenders her to the local merchant house when her step-father starts to complain because she’s too distracting. The merchant house pay a month’s salary, then ship her to Muusla-9 for eight times as much. The next time she sees her home planet it’s in flames, she can’t make herself care.

\- - - - -

The Central Intelligence looks much like herself and is blunt and clear in a refreshing way. When she leaves Yon-Rogg already knows she belongs to him, to his team. He takes her to drinks to celebrate and then he fucks her blind over his coffee table. He doesn’t say anything when she leaves straight after, maybe he’s even relieved.

Even though she’s listed as a medic he make her his snipper and puts her in the thick of it. She obeys every command he gives and every one he doesn't give and he gives her exactly what she wants.

\- - - - -

He finds her in the master bedroom. There’s blood on her, but none of it’s her own. Master Krit-Sa’s been naked and dead on the floor for three hours. No-one noticed at first because they expected to hear a struggle and then later the screaming broke out in the streets outside so no-one came to check. Yon-Rogg is in full armor, he carefully looks the room over and he must know what’s happened. Her stolen knife is still lodged in Master Krit-Sa’s carotid artery and she is still tethered to the bed.

He turns the bindings off and throws her a dressing gown.

“If we leave now they’ll think it was the insurgents.”

She does not explain that she served Krit-Sa’s house and that any action against him is punishable by death. He’s starfroce, he already knows. Instead she pulls the gown on, ties it firmly, and under the strangers eyes pulls her knife out of the monsters neck.

He pulls a gun from his belt and flips it in her direction. “You ever shot anyone?”

She shoots the dead man’s body five times without hesitation. Her hand is steady, it stays steady when they find the lady of the house, and then when she shows him where the bunker is and he stands back and watches as she shots them one after another after another.


End file.
